


艳僧02

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧02

……

……

从某种不可言说的梦境中醒来之后，越鸣溪动了动有些虚软的腰身，发觉自己正赤身裸体地被绑在一块溪涧边的巨石上。幽篁山中的春雨早已停歇，日光潺潺地照在他恍惚的侧脸，这才唤回了一些他的神智，下意识朝某个难以启齿的部位看去。

对于一个血气方刚的少年郎来说，早起本该是最容易冲动的时刻才对，可自己的小兄弟此时正无精打采地垂在有些凌乱的草丛里，可怜兮兮的样子道明了它昨晚所遭受的虐待。脑海中零碎地闪过一些迷乱香艳的画面，越鸣溪呼吸一滞，隐约有了不妙的预感。

抬头朝不远处看去，昨日那暗算了他的僧人此时正站在微凉的溪涧中，气定神闲地擦洗着自己布满暧昧痕迹的身体。

只要忽略他那光可鉴人的头顶，只从背后来看，这人称得上是一个尤物；矫健又不失优雅的身躯比例完美，蜂腰翘臀下一双笔直修长的腿，匀称结实的肌理在日光下泛着好看的蜜色。

若是不考虑自个儿现下的处境，平日里能邂逅这么标致的景色，那甭管这人是男是女、是比丘是道姑，越少庄主都得上前搭个讪；可此时的他想到昨日发生的种种，又分明看到那隐约从僧人股间蜿蜒而出的白浊，一张还带着稚气的俊脸绿了又青，青了又绿。

“臭和尚！死秃驴！你对我做了什么好事！！”

那僧人闻言回过头来，挑了挑眉略作沉思，慢条斯理地拖着晶莹的水珠上到岸边，擦拭干净后簌簌穿好了僧衣，似乎根本懒得理他。越鸣溪一边在巨石上拼命挣扎，一边咒骂着眼前强采了他修为的和尚，半晌打了个喷嚏，泪水大滴大滴地落下来，觉得自己十分委屈。

“一言不合便污人清白，你可知道小爷我是谁？亏我先前还敬你是个师父，这次倒楣着了道儿，日后我非教爹娘把你们岫宁寺拆了不可！”他哭得直打嗝，见僧人好像压根儿没把自己当回事，又忿忿道，“你他娘的倒是回句话啊，你是哑巴吗？！”

僧人在溪涧边打坐，原本对越鸣溪的聒噪置若罔闻，可那愈发嚎啕起来的哭声却破坏了他的冥想，迫使他睁开双眼，蹙着眉朝越鸣溪看去。他站起身来走到巨石前，眯眼打量着还在源源不断制造着噪音的少年，然后轻轻抬指，按在了他仍在开合的唇间。

察觉到嘴唇上冰凉柔软的触感，越鸣溪瞪了他一眼，作势便要去咬；僧人轻笑一声，指尖忽然向下滑去，滑过他并不单薄的胸膛，在小腹上转一个圈，最后落在了他那初经人事、不堪挑逗的分身上。

“你……”

越鸣溪蓦地红了脸，原本还强硬的腰板忽然软了下去，气喘吁吁地任人摆布的同时，颇有些难以置信地偷瞄了他一眼，小声嘟囔道：“……你一个出家人这般戏弄我，不怕坏了梵行吗？”

话一出口，他便知道自己问得有些多余。岫宁寺本就是武林中的异端邪道，哪能期待他们似个寻常和尚般一心向佛；更何况即便是佛门正宗，罔顾清规戒律的酒肉和尚也不在少数。只是他隐隐觉得不大对劲，这和尚要他修为也就罢了，偏偏还调情似的来摸自己，臊得越鸣溪愈发脸颊滚烫，只能干巴巴地小声道：

“那个，你、你轻点……”

僧人又是微微一笑，手上动作愈发娴熟老练起来。眼前的少年人生了柄令人艳羡的好器物，膨胀起来的尺寸十分惊人，然而因他年纪尚小，又或是极少使用的缘故，茎身和肉冠都是处子般薄薄的粉，握在掌心的热嫩触感很是诱人。

圆润的指甲轻刮在敏感的铃口，僧人抬眼看他，却见少年也在出神地望着自己，对上目光后便慌忙别过头去，摆出不情愿的表情来。十六七岁的富家小公子生养得极好，俊美灵动的相貌自不必多说，身材也是精瘦完美，腰腹间金贵娇嫩的肌肤只要试探着去触碰，便再难释手。

越鸣溪被摸得直哼哼，想破了脑袋也不知道这和尚想干什么。昨晚压榨了他一夜还不够，莫非还想害得他年纪轻轻就精尽人亡？

虽然很想反抗，但身体的诚实反应着实骗不了人，尤其这僧人只专注着伺候他的小兄弟，另一只手还游走在他腰间的敏感点上，像在料理一道美味佳肴般细致地研究着他的身体，自个儿却还楚楚地穿着圣洁肃穆的僧衣，这般反差带来的羞耻激得他头皮发麻，几乎就要在这和尚手上丢盔弃甲。

然而就在这千钧一发之际，僧人忽然收了手，若无其事地抽出一方手帕擦了擦，然后又意味不明地朝他笑了笑，回到自己原来的位置安然坐下，从随身的行囊中拿出了一本经书来读。

越鸣溪不明所以地翘着自己的小兄弟看了他半天，直到原本火热的身体慢慢降温，这才一个激灵反应过来，牙关顿时咬得咯咯响。

好你个臭和尚，算你狠！有仇不报非君子，你给我等着！

……

被绑在巨石上手脚没法动弹，时间便流动得十分缓慢，尽管越鸣溪还在努力地用各种噪音污染着僧人的耳朵，可这次那僧人却只津津有味地着看手中的书卷，说什么也不愿再理他了。

“……和尚，你污我清白便还不够，定要图了我性命不成？”日头偏西的时候越鸣溪终于口干舌燥地安静了下来，看看不远处依然纹丝不动的僧人，虚弱地哽咽道，“你自己辟谷则罢，小爷我可是真真的肉体凡胎，一整日水米未进，怕是要了结在这里了。”

僧人这才恍然朝他看来，匆忙放下手中书卷，拎起竹筒到溪涧边盛了山泉水；想了想又翻拣出一块看不出形状的杂粮糕，这才到越鸣溪身前喂他，似乎并没有解绑的打算。

越鸣溪颇为嫌弃地看着那块杂粮糕，饥肠辘辘的胃虽满是对红烧肉的渴望，此时却也挑不得什么，就着僧人递到嘴边的手吃得一干二净，滋味倒也不算坏。僧人喂他喝下山泉水，又将散落在巨石边的衣裳捡起来给他披上，伸指擦了擦他嘴角的糕点屑。

指腹间温凉细腻的触感又让越鸣溪想起了他方才揉捏着自己的画面，呼吸便漏了半拍，有些紧张地缩了下身子。僧人眼波流转，似乎察觉到了他的想法，手指轻轻向下，却在越鸣溪以为这和尚又要戏弄自己的时候撤了回去，俯身过来在他脸颊上亲了一下。

这下越鸣溪是彻彻底底地震惊了。

先前他单只以为这和尚是无情无心的淫僧，抓自己当功法祭品倒罢，又怎会亲、亲自己？

被人亲在脸颊上这种……害羞又刺激的事情，莫说是和不相识的谁谁，便是爹娘都不曾有过。他瞪圆了眼睛看这僧人，僧人也蹙眉摸了摸自己的唇瓣，像是也在奇怪刚刚的情不自禁；那双明媚凤眸一旦流露出懵懂的颜色，竟似有种纯情的诱惑。

已经被吓傻的越鸣溪此时暗暗想着，若是他没把自己绑在石头上，这和尚好像也没那么讨厌。

“……大美人。”好半天越鸣溪才回过神来，憋着一口气道，“咱们打个商量；虽然不晓得你绑我做什么，你现在把我放下来，我不跑就是了。”

僧人幽幽看他，像个长辈般捏了捏他的脸颊，仍是回自己的位置看书去了。

于是越鸣溪又郁闷起来，自暴自弃地闭上双眼，干脆睡了过去。

夜半他在浓重的露水寒气中打着喷嚏醒来，发现那和尚的行囊和书卷都还在原先的位置放着，人却早已不知去处。注意到绑着自己的绳索有些松动，他心中一喜，背靠着巨石慢慢地滑坐在地，拾起一块尖锐的小石头耐着性子磨起来。

不多时他便挣脱了这堆绳索，神清气爽地将衣物穿戴好，背起行囊打算趁夜开溜。脚不沾地走了十几步，越鸣溪转身忿忿地瞅了一眼溪涧边那些和尚的家当，心情很是复杂。

小心眼如他虽然很想报复回来，可想到不久前那和尚亲过自己，却又觉得这原先咽不下的怨气好像也没那么深。反正他是男儿汉，又是在上头的那个，无论如何也算不得吃亏。

没办法，他越鸣溪打小就爱以貌取人，如果让他吃这种亏是哪个不知名的丑鬼，他非得把那人大卸八块不可；然而细想一番那岫宁寺僧人的容貌，竟还觉得只是丢了点修为的自己挺划得来。可惜昨夜那番云雨囫囵吞枣似的没什么真实感，若能清醒着与他再来一下，也算年少风流一回了。

这般想法一闪而过，越鸣溪只道自己是昏了头。他走到和尚的行囊边蹲下来沉思了一会儿，从自己的口袋里翻出一点最后的碎银，拿在手里掂了掂，然后放到和尚铺得整洁的书卷上，这才三步并做二步，趾高气扬地离开了这里。

对，是他嫖了这和尚，而非这和尚淫了他！


End file.
